


long past stage five

by shadowcat500



Series: Plaguetober 2020 [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Plague Doctors, Plaguetober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcat500/pseuds/shadowcat500
Summary: Cassandra pays her mother a visit.
Series: Plaguetober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948417
Kudos: 1





	long past stage five

**Author's Note:**

> 11/10 Grave

“Hi, mama.”

The painted wood is still wet with dew, fog clouding out every trace of the plague-stricken town a mile or so away. The only visible buildings are the dim shadow of the traveller’s temple on the other side of the road and the wooden Hunter’s Watch that’s been holding its vigil for as long as Cassandra’s been visiting.

“Yeah, I know I haven’t been visiting as much as I used to. Plague’s been about, and me and Jacob have been busy trying to find a cure without getting infected. It’s been hard. Nothing like the plague that took you: they’re calling it bleeding sickness.”

The dirt doesn’t answer, but Cassandra thinks the breeze that ruffles her coat counts as one.

“I miss medical school. I know the reasons they didn’t let me get a licence were valid, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt. And I’ve been doing so well here! We hadn’t lost anyone in months before this, not even when that mage kid had a blowup and damn near burned someone’s leg off. And the one we lost before that barely even counted, their family took so long to ask for help that it was too late for us to do anything.”

Cassandra pauses. The Watch creaks slightly in the distance. “Not really their fault though. They thought we’d ask for money they didn’t have: we’re not the kind to do that. We ask for money from people who can afford it so we can afford to treat people who can’t. I’m glad you taught me that. Well, you and that bastard who wouldn’t treat you. If I see him again I’ll smack his lights out.”

Her time is almost up. In a few more minutes she’ll have to start walking back so she can do her rounds of the village: people too sick to leave their homes but well enough to wait for her to be at her best. Maybe today she’ll figure something out about the sickness.

“Love you, mama.”

The fog parts around her as she walks away, the lantern on her staff the last trace of her presence till it too fades away into the mist.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [ tumblr](https://existentialcrisisetcetera.tumblr.com/tagged/zach%20writes)!
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
